overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Volume 07/@comment-91.54.255.11-20150929215016/@comment-26980003-20150930001453
From my perspective, Ainz has been the same throughout the whole light novel story. First volume: Didn't really care to save the villagers or not. Just wanted to test out how strong he was against some fodder,(which he didn't know was fodder and expected the worst case scenario), he was seeing through a lense in the New World. Saving the villagers just came with it, plus he got some info from them. Second volume: Didn't really care for those adventurers either. It just became an inconvenience on Clementine's part and he just decided to kill her and her accomplice for costing him a little more time, but it all worked out in the end, due to the events that followed immediately after. Third volume: Still didn't care about any adventurers, so he killed the ones that followed him to battle Shalltear. This was expected beforehand because he did tell them that they would die.. Fourth volume: Still experimenting once again like he did in the first volume and picking up from the last volume, trying to strengthen the forces of Nazarick, with the alterior motive of subjugating an entire civilization and helping them out EXTREMELY in the end by shortening their numbers(something Zaryusa wanted to do in the first place for the better good) and making their leaders even stronger by training them. Fifth and Sixth: No different from a greedy mob boss declaring war on another gang and taking over their territory. Can't see what's not human about it. What he did was good in my opinion to the organization that was causing grief to the Kingdom and also saving a little slave girl in the process. The sixth volume, he didn't want that to happen, but it's not like he had a different attitude since the first volume. Quick and painless, yet all of them end up being let go anyway. The only people they kept were members or the Eight Fingers. Seventh: You know how a lot of religious people say that the way many,if not all humans, live is already predestined to happen by God or how he knows everything that you're going to do already, so even if they're bad temptations that are laid out for you that you can easily avoid and you fall into them anyway, that the choice will be up to you in the end? Well, think of this volume sort of that way. Ainz is God or the devil or temptation or whatever you want to call him in this volume and he laid some bait out for them. They bit it and went for the kill, but it wasn't something they could help, since it was human nature and the greed manifesting inside them. As a lot of people said before, they chose to INVADE someone's tomb, even though they knew someone lived there and they wanted more riches, even though they had a big fill of it, at the entrance of the Tomb. I have a lot more to say, but this story isn't called Overlord for no apparent reason.